


Paasana's Necklace

by Alle__Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Paasana
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: AU episode IXPaasana was about to make a celebration that took place every 40 years. The sun was about to darken for a whole day. An Eclipse. Rey was given a special necklace to provide fertility since during that special day, without the sun, young girls were ecouraged to try to get pregnant...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Paasana's Necklace

L’allegria degli abitanti di Paasana mal si sposava con il generale senso di stanchezza ed amarezza che fino a quel momento aveva accompagnato tutta la squadra.

Eppure sul viso di Poe brillava una luce di rinnovato entusiasmo che a Rey non era passata inosservata. Lei stessa provava un forte senso di meraviglia nell’osservare i volti sorridenti dei bambini radunati attorno a loro per la grande celebrazione. “Che cos’è che festeggiano?” chiese Rey al loro arrivo.

“Namane Wako-Ji” rispose allora Threepio con la sua solita solerzia, ben lieto di potersi fregiare delle sue vaste conoscenze. “Oh si tratta di una storia parecchio interessante, vedete…”. Giusto un paio di metri più avanti, Finn e Poe sospirarono sonoramente all’unisono, già consapevoli che, molto probabilmente, ne sarebbe seguita una lunga e prevedibilmente noiosa dissertazione sulle usanze locali.

“Non siamo qui per il folklore Threepio. Non distrarre Rey dalla missione, ti dispiace?” intervenne quindi Poe con tono imperativo. “Che dici, se ci avventuriamo qualche tenda più in là dovrebbe andare no? Aveva detto vicino alla tenda gigante color porpora sulla sinistra ed è laggiù” bisbigliò Finn rivolgendosi a Poe con tono apprensivo, ignorando completamente il droide. Rey per tutta risposta si trovò a sospirare a sua volta. Non era raro ormai che i suoi due compagni di squadra si mettessero a discutere sul da farsi senza tenere conto dei severi ammonimenti di Threepio.

Questo era per loro più che altro una scocciatura, ma Leia aveva insistito perché lo portassero assieme a loro sostenendo che spesso il vecchio droide aveva dato prova di essere più utile di quanto non ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare. Tuttavia Poe doveva ancora convincersene. “Tu che fai, vieni?” le aveva quindi chiesto Finn, mettendole una mano sulla spalla “ti vedo pensierosa, qualcosa non va?”. Gli occhi scuri dell’ex stormtrooper avevano preso a scrutarla come ormai era solito fare da quando si erano ricongiunti su Crait.

‘Sì’. Avrebbe voluto dire Rey. ‘Sì, ci sono molte cose in me che non vanno. Ad esempio il legame che mi lega al leader supremo del Primo Ordine’. Ma non disse nulla, limitandosi a lanciare a Finn un mesto sorriso. Non era pronta per confidarsi a quel proposito. Con nessuno. Negli ultimi mesi, la ragazza, aveva tentato di aprirsi quantomeno con Leia, ma ogni volta, una voce dentro di lei, le aveva suggerito di desistere. “Andate pure avanti, preferisco dare prima un’occhiata in giro, sembra bello qui”.

A quel punto Finn le sorrise indietro, dopodiché lasciò scivolare via il braccio si affrettò a raggiungere Poe che già si era incamminato. Rey sospirò nuovamente, portandosi una mano ad accarezzare i lunghi capelli che ormai si era abituata a lasciare cadere sciolti sulle spalle. La nuova tunica scura che aveva scelto di indossare per quel viaggio, purtroppo, ma si sposava con il calore dei raggi del sole che brillava intenso sul villaggio di Paasana. Tuttavia la tela era liscia e pregiata come nessuna che Rey avesse indossato prima di allora.

Quella tunica era solo l’ennesimo regalo che Leia Organa le aveva fatto da quando si erano ricongiunte settimane prima, per cui Rey si costrinse a sopportare il calore senza lamentarsi troppo. Era fortunata ad avere incontrato una persona tanto speciale che si prendeva cura di lei. “Dicevi Threepio?”. Il droide, che si era zittito non appena il comandante Dameron aveva mostrato i primi segni di insofferenza, con rinnovato entusiasmo si volse nuovamente alla ragazza.

“Oh sì, i festeggiamenti! Namane Wako-ji, letteralmente vuole dire Due che diventano uno. Si tratta di una millenaria tradizione che consiste nel dedicare canzoni e balli agli dei nel giorno in cui il sole si spegne durante un’eclissi che avviene una volta ogni quarant’anni. Guardacaso, per una fortuita coincidenza, pare che siamo giunti qui per svolgere la nostra missione proprio nel giorno precedente all’eclissi”. A quel punto avevano ormai raggiunto il mercato e Rey arrestò di colpo il proprio passo. Threepio si ritrovò a sbattere contro la sua schiena.

“Oh cielo” esclamò “scusi tanto signorina Rey…Non avevo previsto che si sarebbe fermata, ero ancora preso dal cercare di darle delucidazioni riguardo…”. Ma Rey era già troppo occupata a meravigliarsi di ciò che le stava intorno per preoccuparsi delle profusioni di scuse in cui era sprofondato il droide.

Decine e decine di abitanti locali erano radunati a piccoli gruppi, ognuno vestito con colori sgargianti. Da una parte si suonavano i tamburelli con dei piccoli sonagli attaccati. Dall’altra si danzava. L’aria era pervasa dei profumi e dagli odori più strani, cibo, spezie e quanto di più esotico e meraviglioso Rey avesse mai osservato o annusato in vita sua. Decine e decine di bambini erano radunati al centro dei festeggiamenti. Questi, ascoltavano con attenzione le storie che gli adulti raccontavano loro mentre i balli, tutto attorno a loro, proseguivano senza sosta.

Per quanto a prima vista, la sabbia di Paasana avesse ricordato a Rey le aride e pericolose dune di Jakku, quel luogo poco o niente aveva a che fare con la solitudine e la disperazione che aveva provato fin da bambina. Qui la gente sembrava essere una vera comunità, fatta di individui che non facevano altro che abbracciarsi e baciarsi l’un l’altro e i bambini erano tutti sorridenti.

Nessuno di loro, probabilmente, aveva mai patito la fame. Rey non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse esistere niente del genere.

Con un sospiro, la ragazza si costrinse a proseguire verso la tenda dell’accampamento in cui sapeva attenderli il loro contatto, ossia il reale motivo per cui si erano ritrovati su Paasana, quando inaspettatamente, quella che doveva essere una delle anziane abitanti del luogo, la fermò dicendo qualcosa nella propria lingua.

Rey aveva appena voltato lo sguardo verso Threepio che questi stava già provvedendo a tradurre ciò che le era stato detto. “Lei chiede qual è il vostro nome e quanti anni avete”.

La domanda lasciò Rey un attimo perplessa, ma data l’atmosfera gioviale che avevano intorno, sarebbe stato sciocco, nonché da maleducati, decidere di non rispondere. A quanto pare gli abitanti di Paasana erano persone piuttosto amichevoli e calorose, non solamente tra loro, ma anche nei confronti degli stranieri. Ed anche se di primo acchito, a Rey poteva apparire come una stranezza, in fondo in fondo era completamente affascinata dal loro modo di vivere. Per cui non esitò a dire:

“Mi chiamo Rey e….beh, l’età non la so con certezza purtroppo, ma credo di avere più o meno 20 anni”. Attese quindi con pazienza che Threepio traducesse per lei e che la sua controparte dicesse qualche altra cosa. Sempre senza battere ciglio, il droide procedette quindi a spiegare: “Oh, lei si dice molto deliziata da questa notizia.

Tuttavia sarebbe onorata di conoscere anche il nome della sua famiglia”. A quelle parole, Rey avvertì come una fitta alla bocca dello stomaco. La richiesta l’aveva colta del tutto impreparata ed era sempre difficile per lei parlarne. Soprattutto dopo quanto aveva scoperto di recente grazie anche a… Per l’ennesima volta, si impose di non pensare a lui.

“Sono Rey…Rey e basta” disse quindi con una nota di amarezza nella voce, sperando che non si notasse quanto quella semplice conversazione le stesse costando al fine di mantenersi salda. L’anziana sembrò in qualche modo capire, perché per un attimo si rabbuiò. Ma poi aggiunse subito qualcosa. “Dice che lei sarebbe altrettanto onorata di omaggiarti con questo dono”.

Per tutta risposta, Rey si limitò a fare un timido sorriso di rimando, mentre osservò la piccola donna con la proboscide, protendersi verso di lei per metterle attorno al collo quella che aveva l’aspetto di una collana piuttosto lunga di colore giallo ambrato. Per un momento, la ragazza si sorprese a trattenere il respiro, deliziata alla vista del grazioso oggetto e nel contempo incredula che qualcuno le stesse donando qualcosa senza pretendere nulla in cambio.

“Dille che la ringrazio sentitamente” esclamò infine, andando istantaneamente a sfiorare con le dita, le pietre ben levigate di cui era fatta la collana per saggiarne la consistenza. Di rimando, l’anziana, le lanciò quello che, chiaramente, apparve come un grosso sorriso. Dopodiché tornò a disperdersi tra la folla, per sbrigare probabilmente i suoi affari, lasciando lei e Threepio alla loro missione.

Continua...


End file.
